


Poem

by Starmaker5



Series: Poems [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmaker5/pseuds/Starmaker5
Summary: Just a little writing practice with a poem, figured now would be a good time.
Series: Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156316





	Poem

Lying in my bed

My back yells,

The pain spreads

And then I think

A single bite

Single bites

Tringles of sweetness

And now I'm paying

And it feels like I'm decaying.

Why was I so arrogant?

I think as I feel a ripple

Why couldn't I have been hesitant?

Try harder next time

Up, up, up to my feet

To the cold room,

Tiles spread like a loom,

Down onto the floor,

Around no one but coldness

Up, up, up to my feet

Out of the place

And to the lower base

Pup barks at me as I climb on down

I ignore and move into room

My stomach ready to bloom

Door slammed closed,

Three times done, all enclosed

Sweat going down

Yet I'm not close to done

Hurling, hurling,

Why can't it come?

Racing racing

My heart won't stop

Sweating sweating

Just let it end!

Hurling hurling

It finally dose

Hurling hurling

Heart still hurts most

Walking walking

Back to my room

Three more times

Did I do a crime?

Third time

Spurred into action

Once more hurting

But no more hurling

Move into bottom bathroom

My stomach ready to bloom

Door slammed closed,

My throat, so sore!

Hurting hurting,

Wait some more,

Sweating sweating,

Wait some more

Panting panting

Can't vomit, that's a curse

Waiting waiting,

Finally,

Walking walking

Back to my room

Next time,

I'll be sticking with the rolls


End file.
